


The Path of God's Chosen

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [303]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nuns, Pre-Series, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have never regretted a single moment of my religious life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path of God's Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 September 2016  
> Word Count: 618  
> Prompt: "Tulips" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: I have never regretted a single moment of my religious life.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm not sure what it is about exploring Sr. Greta's religious life that captivates me so much. Maybe it was my own childhood consideration of becoming a nun. Regardless, I enjoy the ability to work through her vocation and life in these opportunities that this series gives me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I watched my teaset, my bureaus of linen, my books  
Sink out of sight, and the water went over my head.  
I am a nun now, I have never been so pure."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Tulips"

 

The day I took my final vows is one I'll never forget for the rest of my life.

I can recount many of the important dates on my journey toward my eternal marriage to God and the Church. Each is commemorated annually as a reminder of the veracity of my choices since that fateful day in the Glan River when Holy Father Chose me as His own.

I grew up with the Elisabeth Sisters Convent as a second home. Discernment was a formality that needed to be observed so that no one could say I was coerced into my vocation. I was allowed to conduct both my discernment and postulancy while attending university. The latter took longer than I wanted, but I understood the reasoning behind it. The day after I graduated from university, I gave away many of my possessions and entered the Novitiate, already chafing to take my final vows. The Abbess required a full two years, during which I worked in the libraries and did a great deal of outreach within the community. The historical research allowed me to use my education and show people their own histories and family trees.

My first vows made my mother cry. The long waves of hair that tumbled down my back were shorn nearly to the scalp. It was a great weight taken from my shoulders, the yoke of "You can still change your mind and come home" removed. Only a few treasured pieces of my former life were retained at that point, having winnowed the chaff from the wheat, as it were, during my years as a Novice. The moment I changed into my veil, habit, and scapular filled me with such elation, tears sprang to my eyes. I was _home_. Not that I had doubted it previously, but donning the outward symbols of my inner devotion brought a sense of peace, of home that I never wanted to lose. Even in more recent years, as I have been able to wear less severe attire befitting my station within the Church, there is a sense of elation when I don the full raiment.

My duties within the library, particularly my research into the Antichrist, brought me under the scrutiny of a visiting cardinal from Vatican City by my second year as a nun, thanks largely in part to the pride with which the Abbess spoke of me. Her recounting of the exorcism I'd performed in the first year after taking my vows likely is what actually got me the invitation to join Scisco Dei, even more the research.

Of course, I accepted the position with Scisco Dei, but I could not leave the Elisabeth Sisters Convent without taking my final vows. While I could have done so in Vatican City, my entire religious life to that point had been within the cloistered walls of the convent and I needed this final step to take place there, as well. The Abbess and Cardinal oversaw my final vows and within twenty-four hours, I was settling my meager belongings in my cell in Vatican City. 

I have never regretted a single moment of my religious life. I was, am, and always will be a chosen child of God, doing His work for the glory and salvation of the world. Even as I will never rise to the upper echelons of the Church, I will continue to do the work I was meant to do. 

God's will be done to save us all from Satan's horrors.


End file.
